


First

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Bucky and Peter arrange a romantic date night for Tony and Winter, wanting to make sure that Winter's first time is as special as it can be.





	First

Tony watched in amusement as Peter finished plumping the pillows on the bed and then lit the pillar candle on the nightstand, before moving around the bed to light the other one. “By the time you get in here, they should really be smelling nice but if you get distracted and watch a Lord of The Rings marathon instead, they’ll have just been wasted.” He gave his partner a stern look. “So don’t dally over dinner.”

Tony snorted. “Dally over dinner? Have you been watching Downton Abbey with Happy?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Peter snarked. “Since we’re _trying_ to set up a super romantic evening here, I didn't think it would fit the mood to say ‘don’t wait too long to fuck him’.”

Tony blanched a little at that and hurried over to Peter, tipping his chin back and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “No, no you’re totally right. Sorry.”

The teen sighed and then slumped as the fight drained out of him. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry, Tony. I just want it to be perfect for him.”

He rubbed his hands up and down Peter’s arms soothingly. “Are you sure that you’d not rather be here? There’s no need for you to miss out.”

Peter shook his head and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, hugging him tightly. “I’m sure, Tony. I really think that he’d be more comfortable with just one of us.”

“Then why not you? He _did_ declare his love for you right from the start.”

Peter gave him another of those stern looks and Tony was a little surprised to discover how much they were turning him on. He’d never really been into D/s stuff and still wasn’t, but the thought of Peter giving him _that_ look and dictating what he and Bucky should do was something that he thought he’d like to explore. “Tony, we’ve been over this - it _has_ to be you. Despite the fact that Bucky and Winter can interact on some level in their little shared space, it wouldn’t be the same as being physically in the same room, and you have much more experience than me.”

“Oh, I think you’re pretty experienced now after a year of being with us,” he objected.

“You know it’s not just experience with sex that I’m talking about.” He suddenly looked sad. “Winter has been through so much torture and horror, and I really can’t relate to that. And it sucks, it sucks so fucking much, but you kinda _can_. So it _needs_ to be you, Tony, just in case he freaks out, or it gets too much. You’re the best one suited to making this the best experience it can be for him. _You’re_ the one who Winter gets to lose his virginity to. Are you up for that?” He raised his chin, almost in a challenge and Tony was sure his heart overflowed with love for Peter right there and then.

“Fuck, I love you so much, baby, so fucking much,” and he crushed Peter to him, not wanting to let go.

“I love you too, Tony. So is that a yes?”

He laughed and squeezed Peter even tighter. “Of course it’s a yes - it’s not like I’m not a willing volunteer. I just don’t want you and Bucky feeling left out.”

“We’re not being left out, sweetheart,” Bucky promised from where he’d appeared in the doorway. “We’ve been active participants right up till now.”

It was true - it had been their idea and Bucky had told Winter that they had a surprise for him and had made him promise not to peek, and Peter had gone overboard setting up the most cliched romantic date night ever, with candles and satin sheets and soft music. Tony had put his foot down when he’d seen the rose petals in a basket, waiting to be sprinkled on the bed. It might _look_ pretty on a Pintrest post, but in reality, they got everywhere, usually got mushed into the sheets, and you got very itchy when you realised hours later that you had one stuck to an arse cheek. Peter had pouted but had used them instead on the table, filling a bowl with water and adding the petals and floating candles to it to make a centrepiece. Bucky had arranged dinner - ordered in from Winter’s favourite restaurant and Tony had simply raised an eyebrow when he’d seen that he’d only ordered one dessert. _“What?”_ Bucky had demanded, looking unashamed. _“It means that you have to share and that’s_ **_romantic!”_ **

“It just feels wrong to have you both set up this lovely evening and then to chase you away,” he said, in a last ditch effort. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to do this without them, but knowing their struggles with jealousy, he was a little worried about the aftermath. Especially since Peter had only recently come to believe Winter when he said that he didn't love Tony more than he loved him. 

Of course, they both knew him so well that they immediately guessed why he was worried. Bucky joined them, wrapped his strong arms around both of them and nuzzled against Tony’s throat. “Tony, we _want_ it this way.”

“Yeah, it’s for Winter and he deserves something special for his first time,” Peter agreed.

“Do you think we’re rushing it though? Maybe he’s not ready to take this step,” Tony fretted.

Bucky laughed. “Trust me, sweetheart, he is _so_ ready.”

“How do you know for sure, though?”

Bucky’s voice dropped down to a purr and he said, “Because everytime I jack off, he’s in my head, whispering how much he loves watching us all fuck and how he wants to join in.”

The visual of that went straight to Tony’s cock and he was rock hard in an instant. He groaned and had to take a deep breath to stop himself from rutting against Bucky’s thigh. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Bucky grinned. “I know, right. Why do you think I’ve been jacking it like a teenager lately? It ain’t like I’m not gettin’ enough as it is.”

Peter sighed wistfully. “I wish there was some way that we could all be together - all four of us.”

“I know, baby, I wish we could too,” Tony agreed.

“Same,” said Bucky.

They stood pressed together in their huddle for another few minutes, enjoying just being close and then finally Peter pulled away. “I should get going - I told Flash I’d meet him at six.”

It was proof of the sort of person that Peter was, that he could end up friends with someone who used to bully him. Tony hadn’t warmed to Flash as much as Peter had, but he was glad that their friendship was developing. Having someone who knew _both_ of his secrets was a good thing and gave Peter someone he could confide in. “Have fun,” he told him, and kissed him again.

“I will. Give Winter a kiss from me.”

“Will do. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He turned and kissed Bucky as well. “Love you, Buck.”

“You too, doll. See ya later.”

He waved and then was gone, leaving Tony and Bucky alone. “Are you _sure_ that you’re okay with this?” Tony asked, a little more hesitantly.

Bucky sighed. “Tony, I’m _positive_.”

“But we’ll be using your body and doing things to it and you know, that’s kind of like ra -”

Bucky held a hand up to his lips to silence him. “No, it’s _not_ ,” he said vehemently. “Besides the fact that this body also belongs to Winter, you have my consent to do whatever you want to it when he is in the driver’s seat. Understood?”

Tony closed his eyes and leaned his face against Bucky’s chest. “Yeah, I understand. I just wanted to make sure.”

“And I love you even more for that, sweetheart, but stop stressing. Now, are you ready, or do you need some more time before I leave?”

He shook his head. “I’m showered and have done everything that I can think of that I need to do. I think we’re good to go.”

“Right, well where do you want me when Winter and I make the swap?”

“Oh God, it sounds like it’s a drug deal, or worse, that we’re divorced parents doing a custodial exchange!”

Bucky chuckled and kissed Tony’s temple. “Dork.”

“Okay, how about in the dining room. I uh, don’t want to make him uncomfortable and spring this on him.” He gestured to the bed. “It’s not like we’re guaranteed to even get this far.”

Bucky smirked. “I think you’ll be surprised, Tony by just how much Winter wants this.”

“Really?”

“Really. He might jump you before you’ve even finished dessert.”

Feeling better about the whole thing, Tony laughed and linked his fingers together with Bucky’s as they walked through into the living areas. “Thank you, babe, for everything.”

“I’d do anything for you, Tony - but trust me, this isn’t a hardship, okay?”

He nodded and they kissed one last time and then suddenly Winter was standing there, looking shy and awkward. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey, Winter,” Tony greeted him, and pulled him in close. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m good. Curious. Bucky was very vague about tonight.”

Tony shook his head and with a wry smile, said, “I bet he was.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the gorgeously laid out table. “He and Peter helped set up a date for us.”

His eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah. They were very enthusiastic about it.”

Winter looked around. “Bucky’s hidden himself away, but is Peter here?”

Tony shook his head. “No, he’s out with Flash for the evening. They, uh, wanted us to have some time by ourselves. Is, um, is that okay?” He was suddenly worried that Winter might prefer being with Peter instead of him.

The smile that he was given wiped away his worries in an instant. “Of course it’s okay, dorogaj. This is really very sweet of them.”

“Well, they love you just as much as I do,” Tony assured him.

Winter’s eyes went wide at this for as much as he had expressed his love for them, and the three had told him that they cared, this was the first time that they’d directed that phrase to him. He threw himself at Tony and kissed him inexpertly but passionately and Tony briefly wondered if they should just skip dinner altogether, but this wasn’t about getting Winter into bed. It was about spending some quality time with him and if things happened to go that way, then fine, but if not, then that was fine as well. Tony just wanted Winter to feel loved and cherished.

“I love you all so much,” Winter whispered as they broke apart, just far enough for him to rest their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank us, babe. Now, are you hungry? Bucky arranged for dinner to be delivered and he’s said that it’s your favourite.”

Blushing, Winter nodded and he allowed himself to be led into the dining room. Tony held out his chair for him and then disappeared into the kitchen, returning with two covered trays. Bucky had labeled them and he set the one with Winter’s name down in front of him and whipped off the cover. “For you. Chicken cacciatore with _rice_ , since you are a heathen.” Winter laughed at this as Tony took his own seat, removing the dome keeping his own meal warm to reveal cacciatore with pasta.

“This is amazing, thank you.”

“So,” Tony asked, as he settled his cloth napkin on his lap, “how have you been?”

They spoke of inconsequential things for a while - Tony telling Winter about some of his projects, and Winter sharing stories of the new things that he’d discovered, especially during the walk he and Bucky had taken through Central Park last week. Once their plates were cleared, Tony went and retrieved dessert - which was a rich chocolate mousse - and when he came back to the table, he didn't sit across from Winter as he had during their main meal, but moved his chair until he was next to him. Winter gave him a questioning look, but Tony just picked up the spoon and held it up to his mouth, leaving a dollop of mousse on Winter's lower lip.

Winter’s tongue darted out to swipe it away and then he opened his mouth a little wider and Tony slipped the spoon inside, watching as plush lips closed around it, leaving it licked clean as he pulled it slowly out, dragging the shiny metal across the pink skin. Tony’s cock had hardly recovered from Bucky’s little pep talk earlier and he squirmed in his seat as he became hard almost instantly. Winter was blushing rosily but he seemed determined and he swiped a metal finger through the mousse and held it up to Tony’s lips.

Groaning softly, Tony took the finger into his mouth and sucked it clean, the velvet texture of the mousse contrasting with the sleek joins of the vibraniam digit. He reached up to hold onto Winter’s wrist, not allowing him to move his hand away now that the mousse was gone, instead just suckling gently on the tip, his eyes never leaving Winter’s.

With eyes wide and dark with lust, Winter watched back, and he pressed his finger in a little deeper, making a small gasp of pleasure as Tony sucked a little harder on it. Even though his mouth was busy, he used his free hand to scoop up a little more mousse and he held the spoon up to Winter. Once he’d pulled it away, he surged upwards and kissed Winter, thrusting his tongue deep inside his mouth, chasing the taste of chocolate and that of Winter himself.

“Tony,” Winter whimpered, clutching him tightly.

“Fuck, babe, want you so much,” he rasped back.

Winter’s eyes squeezed shut and he shuddered. “Oh, God.”

“Well, I prefer Tony but if you want, you can call me that.”

That startled a laugh out of Winter and he hugged Tony hard. “Very funny.”

Pulling back, Tony kissed him once more but then turned serious. “I’m not kidding, Winter - I want you, so bad, but I don’t want to push you. You gotta let me know what you want, how far you want to go.”

He swallowed loudly and looked away, then seemed to find the courage to look back and meet Tony’s eyes, his blush deepening. “I want you too, dorogoj, in every way that you’ll have me.”

Tony smiled and then took his hand. “How about we take this to the bedroom then? It’ll be more comfortable there.”

Winter nodded but Tony could feel him shaking and as soon as they reached the bedroom, he collapsed onto the end of the bed, taking in small gasps of air.

“Hey, relax, babe - we’ll go at your pace, okay.”

“I’m just nervous,” Winter admitted, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t really know what to do.”

“Do you trust me?”

He nodded at once. “More than anything.”

“Then let me take care of you, okay.”

“Okay.”

Tony pulled him to his feet and then began to undress him, stripping away the layers until Winter was standing naked before him. He ran an appreciative eye over him - the way that Winter held himself and the very different personality made it feel like his body was new and not at all familiar despite Bucky sharing it. Then Tony discarded his own clothes, not quite as quickly as he would have liked since he tried to put on a little bit of a show for Winter. The way his grey eyes followed his every move hungrily, and his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip was extremely gratifying and Tony felt his dick pulse at the thought of what was to come.

“Okay, lie down for me,” he whispered and watched as Winter scooted backwards on the bed and settled himself comfortably on the pillows. “God, you’re gorgeous. The things I want to do to you.”

“Anything,” Winter promised, as Tony began to crawl up the bed towards him. “You can do anything that you want.”

Tony began by mapping out every inch of his body with his lips, kissing his way down from his throat, across his chest and stomach, and then moving down the powerful thighs. Winter was breathing erratically, his cock lying hard and heavy against his stomach, and soon he began to whimper. Tony deliberately avoided his cock, instead moving back up until he was sucking a pert nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Winter began to shake beneath him and he arched his back, thrusting his hips into the air to try and seek some sort of friction. Tony held himself up and away, not letting him get the relief that he needed, not yet, wanting to take his time, to make this last.

“Patience, love,” he soothed. “I’ve got you.”

“Tony, please,” Winter begged in a broken voice.

He continued hovering as he kissed Winter, deep and slow, their chests pressed together but their bodies separated from their hips down. Tony resisted the urge to slide his own aching cock along Winter’s body but he had plans, very definite plans about how he wanted this to go, to make it the best possible experience for Winter and he wasn’t going to let a moment of impatience send it off course.

The kiss lingered and Winter had wrapped his arms around Tony, his fingers dancing along his spine, exploring his back and shoulders, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. His flesh hand dropped down to Tony’s hip but he didn’t try to press them closer together, just held on tight, tighter than he probably realised - Tony knew that he would cherish the bruises in the morning.

Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer. Tony pushed himself off Winter and leaned over to retrieve the bottle of lube from the drawer. Winter watched him, but Tony was watching back and he saw the slight tensing of his body, and knew that Winter was nervous. He ran a hand soothingly down Winter’s thigh and then bent down to follow it with a kiss. “Don’t be scared,” he whispered.

“Will it hurt?” he asked in a small voice, and Tony was once again reminded of how inexperienced and innocent Winter was.

“Absolutely not,” he promised.

“It looks like it hurts,” Winter said and then looked away, biting his lip.

“Winter, hey, babe - look at me.” He waited until those gorgeous eyes turned back to his. “I guarantee you one hundred percent that this will feel nothing but good for you, okay.”

He didn't look convinced but he nodded anyway. Tony squirted some lube onto his hand, rubbing it in his fingers first to warm it up and then reached downwards. Winter flinched and then groaned as the slick hand wrapped around his cock. Tony stroked him a few times to make sure that he was covered in lube and then he reached around and worked out the plug he’d inserted in himself during his shower to have himself ready. Then he slung a leg over Winter’s hips, took hold of the long cock and slowly worked himself down on it.

Winter’s eyes went as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped open in shock, and then he his lashes were fluttering closed and his hands were gripping Tony’s hips as he bottomed out.

“Dorogoj,” he choked out. “I...what...I don’t understand.”

“Don’t understand what, babe?” Tony said, rocking a few times, relishing the slight burn and the fullness within him.

“I thought that you were going to, you know, fuck me?” The way it sounded coming from his innocent mouth made Tony’s cock jerk slightly against his stomach.

“We can do that another time, if you want,” Tony told him. “But for your first time, I thought you might prefer to fuck me.” He rocked back and forwards once more and Winter moaned.

“I didn't even think...I thought, well, you know.”

“Do you want to switch? I want this to be good for you, Winter.”

“God, no! This is so good, Tony, I swear. I just thought that it would be the other way round is all.”

“Another time, but only if you want. Not everyone likes to bottom, babe, and that’s okay.”

He nodded and then experimentally rolled his own hips, thrusting up and into Tony. They both made small whimpers of pleasure and Tony leaned down for a kiss.

They were in no hurry and so it was slow and sweet, almost stopping when either one got too close, drawing back to make it last. Tony whispered words of love and encouragement to Winter and in return he stared up at Tony in wonder, like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. “You are so beautiful,” Tony said softly, touching Winter’s cheek with a finger.

“So are you,” Winter whispered back. His eyes closed for a moment and he then he said, “I’m close, Tony, so close.”

“So am I. Want you to fill me up, Winter, want you to come.”

“Kiss me?” he begged. “I want to be kissing you when I come, dorogoj.”

Overwhelmed with love, Tony leaned down for the kiss, getting lost in the sweet sensation. Winter clung to him, their lips hardly parting, and when he came, he gasped, drawing the breath right out of Tony’s lungs. Tony drew back so that there was room to get a hand in between them and he took hold of his cock, only needing to pump himself three times before he was crying out and coming all over Winter’s stomach. He then flopped down, not caring about the mess, and Winter cradled him to his chest. “Thank you,” Winter murmured.

Tony kissed his shoulder, smiling happily. “That was so hot,” he said. “You are amazing.”

Blushing, Winter looked away but he seemed pleased with the compliment.

After a while, Tony got up and went and fetched a warm washcloth, and it was hard work to keep from giggling when Winter squirmed with embarrassment as Tony cleaned them both up. As soon as they were clean, he pulled Winter into his arms and held him close. “I love you,” he told him, putting as much sincerity into it as possible, not wanting Winter to have any doubts whatsoever.

“I love you, so much, Tony,” Winter replied, his face buried against Tony’s throat. “Thank you for making my first time so special.”

“You deserve the best,” Tony told him, and as their breathing began to even out and they drifted off to sleep, he vowed that he would do everything he could to ensure that Winter always had everything that he would ever need.

  


**Author's Note:**

> dorogoj - darling


End file.
